


The Night Reaper : Blood Promise

by Iren_Cho



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Banshees, Blood and Violence, Dark Past, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hunters & Hunting, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Good Hyung, Light Dom/sub, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Multi, Reapers, References to Depression, Sirens, Switch Jeon Jungkook, Switch Kim Taehyung | V, Underworld, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iren_Cho/pseuds/Iren_Cho
Summary: A war has broken out between Grim Reapers and Banshees, as a result the supernatural creatures took advantage of the unstable circumstances seeking power in human world. At this point, domination is the primary purpose and the casualties are countless. However, what is going to happen when they discover that the descendants of the thrones are alive, and one of them is the infamous "Night Reaper"?orA dark fantasy-adventure, where Seokjin and Taehyung are being hunted from the two eternal enemies, because of their shared royal blood.





	1. Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is my first work in ao3, please take care of me :) Also, English is not my native language, so if there's a major mistake at this work, please be forgiving and let me know.

An old man was dragging himself on the ground, trying to get away from the shadow standing on his left. His face was bloodstained and his sight dizzy and red, which made it impossible to identify the young man. The attacker revealed himself and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He wiped away the sweat on his forehead and hid the wet tissue in the pocket of his long black coat.

"Please Mr. Ahn, you make it difficult for both of us. Make yourself a favor and stand still. I promise it'll be done in the blick of an eye."

"Who are you? How much do you want? One hundred thousands? "

"Sad and cheap... My client offered me the triple value. By the way, I'm the Night Reaper, I don't negotiate with trash!"

The victim's eyes almost popped out of his head and a wide smile creeped on the killer's pale face.

"Please, pleaseee i've kids and grandchildren to take care of."

"Oh come on grandpa. You, from all the people? This empty talk got old. Enough with the chit-chat. Any last wish?"

"Bastard-"

He placed his palm forcely on his chest and the man, who was lying down on the cold alley, passed away. Little black veins appeared on his neck and his ears, eyes and nose were leaking blood. Even in his last moment, terror overshadowed his soul looking at the infamous killer. The second lifted himself and wore his leather gloves. Then, he took a photograph from his phone and sent it to his client. It was an essential term in his contracts for visual confirmation.

"My name is Seokjin, not bastard. Enjoy your staying in hell!"

While he was walking in the dark alley, towards his beloved mercedes, the dim lights flickered and a biting cold chilled him through. He scanned the surroundings and speeded his steps up. Of course he knew that it wasn't random, he was a supernatural creature himself after all. He knew how to read the signals and that one wasn't for good. So, he stepped in his car and raced to his house, hoping that he's is going to be there on time in order to prepare his defense. It wasn't the first time that they hunted him, both reapers and banshees wanted him dead, because of his royal blood. Countless of assassins stricked on his previous homes and had been moving on many regions of the city.

While he was locking the back door in the kitchen, a well known smell of ash attacked in his sensitive nose. Also, the temperature was low and the windows were about to break from the ice upon them. That time he knew that he possibilities to defeat his enemies were decreasing. It was bunshees and unfortunately for him, a bunch of them.

Seokjin always preferred to be a loner, not only as a half reaper-half bunhee, but as a human, too. He was his only companion taking his battles alone. However this time was different, he wanted a backup and a powerful one. So, he grabbed his phone and typed a text to the contact "J", expecting her to decode it:

**I've some special visitors, hurry up and greet them!**

Apart from his unexpected visitors, he had another problem. His weapons was upstairs and he didn't set the traps in his new house due to his recent departure.

_"Fuck, if I get away with this, I have to change location again. How frustrating!"_

The plan was pretty simple. He would take the iron pipe lying besides the fridge, then he would run across the hall and take out the first bunshee. Last but not least, he would climb up the stairs, take an iron scythe and behead the intruders. It was beyond dangerous and he didn't know if the help would arrive in time or any time at all. He wasn't in good terms with her, the last time they met.

He inhaled deeply and held tightly the pipe in his sweaty palms. The hall seemed to be clear, so he tipped toe not making any sound. A sharp hit landed on Seokjin's head and he fell half-conscious on the cold floor as the pipe was echoing in his ears. Three banhees showed themselves looking at him intensely. They seemed disgusted by him and he wished he could wipe those idiotic faces of them.

"Someone needs to talk to you freak."

Before he knew, he was dragged in the living room area in front of his large leather sofa. The lights remained off, but he knew exactly who it was.

"Untie, you could call before you come. You're always welcome!"

The visitor cleared her throat and made herself comfortable. She smiled at herself and her voice was low and clear.

"The information was reliable, then. You know I was looking for you and your brother for years. You cover your traces very well, but, at the same time, you're very predictable. Come on, an iron pipe? Are you an amateur hunter?"

"Do you prefer a scythe? I could do that, if you let me."

"You're funny, too. That's your father's trait, pity that he's dead. Don't worry, you'll follow him soon. After you tell where is your precious young brother..."

"Are you insane? What makes you think that I'd give you his location?"

"I was hoping you to say that. Torture it is."

Seokjin stiffened and he was about to burst. The banhees soldiers trapped his broad shoulders with their hands keeping him still.

"Why? What did we do to deserve death? You from all the people, the most trustful and beloved person my mom had."

"Shut up! She betrayed us! Not only she made two abominations, but she had an affair with head of the reapers. Such a shame!"

A thunder broke the door apart and a woman in black stepped inside the house. She was in a black tight dress and holding a huge open umbrella. Her long neck was decorated with a shining silver necklace, that complimented her delicate body. Many ravens were flying around, crawling non stop and keeping their master safe. Her expression was pissed, but when she saw the Night Reaper, an underlying nostalgia was drawn on her dark eyes.

"My beloved Nadia. It's been two years! Where have you been?"

The young woman deadpanned and the bunshee gave her a dreadful look, taking a step backwards. She wanted to speak, but she chocked on her own words. Instead, she just uttered the name of the nightmare itself.

"Siren..."


	2. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the ride :) Do you like it so far??  
> Also, university sucks, i want to hit myself with the most heavy book! Okay, i vented. Ignore me :P

The atmosphere was beyond tense for both Nadia and Seokjin. She had the iron pipe pressed on his broad chest and the reaper had his gaze landed on the siren. He wasn't prepared for a situation like that, so he kept his cool in order to come up with a plan. The woman on the door sat on the couch in front of them and casually made herself at home. She filled a glass of wine and relaxed.

"I admit I feel like I won the lottery. One high level bunshee and three bunhees in one room. My bosses will be so pleased!"

"I know you need the abomination here, so don't even think about doing something stupid!"

"The abomination there, my dear Nadia, is our previous master's son. That means either he takes over the underworld or gets executed. So, the higher ups will be very disappointed and you don't want that. In any case, I'll accompany you to the mirror of the souls."

The soldiers surrounded her and hid the bunshee from her line of vision. They drew their knives and placed them near her neck. The siren looked at them unamused and left her wine on the glass table.

"We aren't afraid of you siren!"

"Have you ever sung? In a karaoke or even in the shower?"

"Do I look like an idiot to you?"

"Actually yes you're..."

The siren started humming a rhythmical melody, which was sweet as honey to their ears. In a matter of seconds, her necklace released a dazzling white light that lured their souls into the crystal. The humans bodies dropped on the floor along with their weapons. When the process ended, she gave a charming smile to the frightened bunshee. Her hands were trembling, while Seokjin was about to grab hold of her arm. He made eye contact with the siren and she nodded softly.

The plan seemed promising, as Nadia was preoccupied with the siren. That was until one masculine figure crossed the shattered door and examined the situation. It looked more as a boy. The bunshee got herself together and laughed his presence off.

"You got a baby reaper here? That's hilarious. You must be very stupid!"

Seokjin  turned his attention on the boy, as the siren was about to lash out at him. She repeatedly told him to wait outside in case of unwanted visitors. An aged bunshee could easily kill him without hesitation.

"Jungkook, get out now!"

The boy was standing there startled by the siren's outburst and one piercing scream echoed in their ears. The pipe poked through the reaper's chest and Jungkook closed his bleeding ears. The siren, as the "mercenary" of underworld, reacted fast and pushed the bunshee on the wall.

Nadia ran towards an open French door, expecting the siren to hunt her, but she was hugging Seokjin instead. So, she grabbed the opportunity and fled.

"Jisoo- you came!"

"Of course love. Don't move, I'll call Rosé to heal you. "

Jungkook stood up, feeling dizzy as his ears were ringing. He saw Seokjin lying on the floor wounded, with a pipe through his chest. Guilt overwhelmed his body, while he was approaching him. If he had heard Jisoo's commands, the reaper wouldn't have been injured. It wasn't the first time he disobeyed the siren's orders, but this time his behavior impacted somebody's health.

Rosé rushed inside with a first aid kit. She was a bunshee , protege of her sister Jisoo, but as she had been waiting for centuries to be a siren, she became a healer of supernatural creatures. Like some witches did.

"Jin, look at me! This will hurt a lot. I'll remove the pipe and then apply pressure on the wound. You're lucky that it didn't scathed your heart."

Jisoo and Jungkook were watching anxiously the procedure, going back and forth.

"Are you sure it's gonna work?"

"He's half reaper, so his healing process will be faster than a bunshee's. It's common sense. But he'll have high fever and literally a hole in his chest. He must take a lot of rest!"

"Okay, keep going..."

The healer took the pipe out of his body and Seokjin screamed as loud as the banshee, which led Jungkook to go outside. Also, she blowed some ash on his injury in order to prevent the additional bleeding and tore his coat to put some pressure.

"Ash is the best remedy for both bunhees and bunshees. It accelerates the healing process. He's very lucky, though. If he was full bunhee, I doubt he would get through the week. It's rare, he should be very old to survive."

Seokjin seemed to be unconscious, so they decided to transfer him to Jungkook's house, which was the safest option at the time. Nadia ran away, so she would certainly inform the other soldiers. They had to disappear as soon as possible without raising any suspicion.

"Okay, Jungkook you'll carry Jin outside and teleport him in your house. Actually don't. You've no experience. Call a taxi! Rosé and I will set this house in flames."

"What? How the hell do we do that?"

"Gasoline. I remember Jin keeping dozens of containers in the basement. We'll soak every corner of the building and then burn it down. Also there aren't any humans around, so authorities won't respond in time."

"Why not! But, the explosion will be a huge mess... We've to be quick."

The two girls grabbed a bag and put every evidence, which could point at him as the criminal along his documents with personal information. As the house lost in fire, the sisters ran towards the empty highway. Jisoo opened her umbrella and hid herself from the lights, while Rosé was looking at her worriedly. The umbrella, apart from the Jisoo's ticket in Underworld, was also for protection. It was tricking the souls in the crystal, making them believe that there was only darkness around them and hiding their way out. Every siren had a crystal along with an item, in which a witch had cast a spell on.

Jungkook was in a very difficult situation, too. The taxi driver was watching curiously Seokjin on the back sit, as his sweat was rolling down on his skin.

"I think we should go to the hospital. Your friend must be sick!"

"Yeah, you're right. But please, drive to the General Hospital across the Fed Bank, I've an uncle there!"

Of course he lied, he'd never go to the hospital. It'd be a suicide, many reapers would be waiting to gather souls. However, it was near to his house. The only problem was that Jin was very heavy and it'd be hella difficult lifting him. So, there he went with a plan B. He could step in the emergency room alone, pretending to wait someone die and steal a wheelchair.

" _If I place Jin on the wheelchair, it wouldn't be unusual at all. It's a plan!"_

After a while, the young reaper and the healer were sitting on Jin's bed, discussing about their future plans. Jisoo would come back at any minute, she had the obligation to deliver the souls. Also, the supervisor noticed that she was missing and was very pissed. Wendy was a reaper that everybody was afraid of.

"Okay, first thing first. We investigate how Nadia found out the location of Jin. Taehyung could be in danger, too"

Rosé said and rubbed he red long hair. Jungkook nodded and gave her a strange look.

"You know, I was monitoring him for a while. The things are more complicated than you guys think..."

"What do you mean?"

"His girlfriend is pregnant and that's not the worst part. She must be a witch and Tae seems to be oblivient of it."

"What the fuck?"


	3. Underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay fam, i had some stuff to take care of. Enjoy :)

The siren kneeled in front of her supervisor and the head of her district's council, declaring her respect. Her right hand was placed on her heart, as she was looking straight to the ground. Beside them, they were standing two hellhounds, protectors of the reapers. They were blind, driven from the smell of the souls and their teeth were sharp as glass. They were also known as "the black beasts". The reapers took a seat, near the thrown.

 "So, can you explain in detail what happened during your absence?"

The siren narrated her account of the fight along with their escaping and the involvement of her sister and the young reaper. Her voice was a pitch higher than usual and it was trebling, because the two rulers were ruthless and there was a high chance for punishment. The last time she did something without consulting them, the consequences were tormentous. The terror didn't end there, a female voice echoed behind her, across the main entrance. It was the mistress, the queen of the Underworld. The two rulers also kneeled in the same position.

"Mistress Heesun Kim, welcome! "

The reaper ignored their pleading walking towards the throne, along with her advisors Kai and Irene. She was wearing a long black dress and a ring with a big red stone. Her presence was as dark as the night sky and her look was piercing, overshadowing them. She was rubbing the rock laying on her finger, taking a deep breath.

"So, Jisoo. Who informed our enemies about Seokjin's identity?"

 "We are on it mistress."

The rulers shared a surprised look, questioning the situation. How was the mistress connected with the brothers' disappearance? That's why they lost their tracks years ago?

 "What do you know then?"

"Nadia indicated something about external information. She questioned the reliability of the source and she was surprised with the result. My guess is that we've got a snake on the grass."

"It was a reaper after all. Only the ones in this district knew. Some of them at least."

The siren just nodded, unlike Namjoon who just stiffened and his face became cold like ice. Kai noticed his action and he drew a small grin on his lips.

"I have a new mission for you and if you succeed, I'll initiate your sister as a siren and forget about the previous deal."

 "Of course mistress, it'd be my pleasure."

 "Find the traitor and bring him or her to me, dead or alive. I'll seal the new contract to make it official. As for you two, you'll assist the siren and protect the Kim brothers with your own lives in stake. Any question?"

Namjoon glared at her directly in her eyes and for a brief moment he chickened out. Wendy was screaming at him internally and bitting her tongue, she believed that he should have suicidal thoughts.

"What about the other lords? It's a high treason to protect the enemies."

"The enemies? They're the heirs of your previous master. The blood running through their veins is royal and their power unlimited. So, let me worry about them. You just follow my lead, that's your job in here. Are we clear?"

Namjoon gave up and returned to his previous position and his wife, Wendy, breathed in relief. After all this chaos would be solved, she promised to herself to have a word with him. He should be more careful.

"Ah, I almost forgot. My son was monitoring Taehyung and his companion. We learned something very interesting. Not only she's a witch, but she's pregnant too. He seems not to be aware of her true identity, as she practices black magic in shadows. I put my faith on you three to take care of this and reveal him her true intentions."

It was like a bomb, the three of them and the advisors stood in awe. The witches are endangered due to a revolution against the supernatural world. The survivors swore eternal faith on reapers, as healers or Limbo protectors. So, the vampires kept dying without their magic, as they were actually banshees trapped in a human vessels forever. That was a victory for both reapers and banshees, because their bite could be fatal. For this reason, it was unusual for a witch to practice black magic without permission.

"You're free to go. Jisoo, update me once a day! I'll activate our link."

Sirens had a special connection with their masters, they could communicate through their mind. She was created by master Soohyun, mistress Heesun and Wendy. The latter was like a mentor to her and trained her like a reaper, she was able to use a scythe as well. It was a big honor to be a siren, as there were only one or two per district. The only disadvantage was that her job was very dangerous, not only she was protecting the gates of hell, but also fighting alone the wanted bunshees.

The mistress dismissed the unexpected meeting and all of them walked outside, except of the couple who needed their time to digest the news. They opposed the idea to help the Kim brothers, but they didn't have a choice. Especially Wendy, who had unfinished business with her and she should obey no matter what. As for the two advisors they were whispering something about the couple behind Heesun's back. They had a shared past with Namjoon, as Irene was his ex lover and Kai had an underlying crush on her. This backstory surely left a stigma for all of them. Jisoo was about to leave, when the mistress stopped her. She was careful not to be noticed by others and pulled the siren in a blind spot. She closed her mouth and locked her waist with her arm.

"Listen to me, the things I'm about to say are out of the record. Do you remember our secret investigation?"

She released the hold from the siren and the latter responded with a scared nod.

"I've an idea who the killer is, so I want to pay a visit to your brother as soon as possible and take the "files". He'll understand."

"The last time I saw him was two years ago. We're not in good terms."

"I already contacted him, it's strict business! He knows about your departure."

"I understand mistress."

"About the traitor, I have some suspects. I need you to throw a bait on every one of them. They certainly are associated to the undercover investigation. They might know SooHyun's killer, our Jin's father killer. I own you my life, so when it's all finished, I'll give you and Rosé a break. "

"I'll be on your side always and forever mistress. You're not only my creator, but my sister's savior, too. I'm more than happy to serve you!"

The siren teared up and left a bitter smile. Heesun might had been a strict and fearful mistress, but she deserved the devotion.

"Before I leave, have your eyes and ears open, there are hunters on our streets. I don't want any other drama, we've had enough!"

Wendy was standing not too far away with a blank expression on her face. She had already jumped in the deep end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've a Namjin fic on hold along with a M/M BTOB fic. I don't know which one i'll publish first :/


End file.
